


it can only be you

by shanivoneverec



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Catra's having an affair with She-Ra. Adora's perfectly okay with this.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 274





	it can only be you

The right side of the bed is empty when Catra awakens, rubbing the sleep from her bleary eyes. Melog remains at the foot of the bed, and a steady rumble is audible throughout the room, as are the soft _swoosh_ sounds as their leg kicks against the silk sheets while they dream. Catra smiles at them fondly, then rolls her shoulders and stretches, feeling her back pop in several places.

Where did Adora go?

A sudden buzz from the end table grabs Catra’s attention. She scoots over and snatches up the communicator pad, squinting in discomfort as the entire screen lights up and nearly blinds her. There’s a message blinking repeatedly on the screen. Catra checks the time and sees that it was sent almost an hour ago.

_Your girlfriend’s gone for a run. You know what that means. Meet me at the coordinates below, and don’t worry, I’ll return you safe and sound before she gets back._

Catra licks her lips as she reads the message. And then she reads it again, and again, and she can’t help but bite her lip in an effort to suppress the giggles of glee and anticipation. She’s been waiting patiently for this moment.

She’s already late, so she doesn’t waste time on a shower. She thinks to herself that she’ll probably want to shower afterwards anyways – scrub the evidence off, so to speak. She changes into the nightwear she picked up awhile back: just a simple thong, black and lacy, and a matching see through gown that just barely reaches her hips. She doesn’t bother putting a bra on, as she doesn’t typically wear them anyways, and indulges herself in front of the mirror with a flirtatious twirl. Her nipples are still clearly visible under the lace, but she doesn’t attempt to cover them, quietly enjoying the overall look of the outfit.

Slipping on a sleek black robe to cover everything, Catra tiptoes past Melog’s sleeping form, tucking the communicator pad under one arm. She slips out the door with ease, eager and already dripping with need for what lies ahead.

\- - -

The coordinates in the message lead Catra to a rather remote spot in the Whispering Woods – next to a small waterfall, of all things. How atmospheric. This sheltered little nook is brimming with magical energy, though, with tiny golden orbs floating all around and cocooning the hollow in an ethereal golden light. Catra catches a faint glimpse of fireflies between the trees and near the water, and she nearly rolls her eyes at how disgustingly cliché and romantic this location is. She’s here to get her brains fucked out, not to have a sonnet composed in her honor.

She’s known since she arrived that she wasn’t alone, but she still pretends to be surprised when a figure emerges from the trees, looming over her and looking so ridiculously smug that Catra has half a mind to turn around and leave them hanging. But then she’d have to rub one out all by her lonesome, and that doesn’t sound particularly appealing right now.

“Drop the smirk,” Catra huffs, folding her arms across her chest. “I made it as fast as I could. It’s not like I was getting ready for _you_ or anything.”

“I mean, I’m just glad you showed up at all,” She-Ra continues to smirk, which irritates Catra more. She lifts a brow, her expression turning more playful, and Catra mimics it, curious how long she can commit to this strange little scenario before losing her nerve. Adora was never the best actress. “What would _Adora_ think of this meeting, huh?” She doesn’t waver at all; she looks amused, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head. Catra wants her so bad.

“Adora doesn’t have to know,” Catra says, trying not to get too distracted by the vision in front of her – familiar though still almost foreign, and completely addicting. She wants those strong arms to pick her up and pin her against the trunk of that tree so that she has no possible escape. She wants to rip that stupid outfit off with her claws, tear it to shreds, until she has access to the toned and firm flesh underneath. She wants She-Ra to rip her lingerie off and take her hard and fast, so fast she doesn’t even have time to scream.

Impatient and horribly aroused, Catra marches up to She-Ra before the warrior goddess can even respond. She places her hands on her beautiful breasts, still covered unfortunately, and She-Ra lifts her into a heated kiss. She feels the other woman’s powerful arms come underneath her, successfully cradling Catra against her as her tongue slips into Catra’s mouth.

Catra groans, wrapping her legs around She-Ra’s waist and grinding down, searching for friction. She-Ra snorts, breaking the kiss to switch targets. And though Catra tries to fight it, She-Ra forcibly reaches up and snares her fingers in the other girl’s hair, tugging to reveal her neck. As her lips capture a pulsing patch of Catra’s flesh, nibbling and sucking in an effort to mark what’s hers, Catra realizes that She-Ra is only using one arm to balance her, and the show of strength turns her on even more.

“I can smell how much you need me,” She-Ra whispers hotly, breath rolling across Catra’s throat. A hand slips under Catra’s robe, runs along her thigh, inching closer and closer to her throbbing center. “Mmm…you should’ve just come naked, baby,” she grins, lifting her head to nip at Catra’s jaw as her fingers dance across the damp lace. Catra gasps, throwing her head back. She-Ra’s fingers continue to pet that spot, two of them moving in slow circles directly over Catra’s clit.

“Y-You’re so damn greedy,” Catra growls, thrusting her hips against those long, dexterous fingers. “You make us both wait and now you’re…ah…complaining about the way I’m dressed? You haven’t even seen what I’m wearing under this robe.”

She-Ra’s fingers increase in pressure, and Catra yearns to rip the thong off. The sensation of the wet fabric rubbing against her sex is becoming uncomfortable. She needs She-Ra’s full and unrestrained attention, needs her touch.

Before she can vocalize that, however, She-Ra sets her down. Catra fails to hide the whimper that bubbles up from her throat, and her ears fall as she stares at the other woman with what she hopes is a heart-wrenching look of despair.

“Show me,” She-Ra purrs, leaning casually against the tree.

A part of her wants to refuse, to play the bratty bottom, stomp her foot, and demand that She-Ra undress her and take her _now_.

But then she sees how dark She-Ra’s eyes are, sees the way her fists are clenched; she’s holding back. Catra has a good sense of smell, and she smells the other woman’s lust clear as day. So maybe playing along for now would not only make her a better sport, but make things more fun for them both in general. And horny as she is, she wants this to be fun for her lover, too.

She smiles, eyes lidded in her best _come hither_ look, and tugs the string of the robe with one hand, letting it fall open.

She resolves to remember the expression on She-Ra’s face for the rest of her life.

“W-Wow…”

Catra smirks, tail swinging playfully behind her. She drags her claws lightly down the crevice of her chest, dipping between her breasts and caressing the soft fur there. Catra knows that her lover’s eyes are following her every move, and she delights in the fact that she’s obviously staring at Catra’s mostly exposed nipples through the dress itself.

“Hm,” Catra hums thoughtfully, bringing a claw up to her chin. She refrains from moving it to her neck, wanting to feel the bruises but knowing the area will be extremely tender. “Who knew the savior of the known universe would be so eloquent?”

Luckily, Adora’s romantic footing returns to her. She puffs up once more, that same stupid smirk on her face.

“Tease all you want, but we both know this mouth can work wonders.”

For reasons Catra can’t say she completely understands, Adora’s confidence skyrockets whenever she’s She-Ra, especially in these situations.

_Maybe that’s why she suggested this in the first place?_

What Catra wants to do is reassure Adora that she’s ridiculously attractive on her own: her firm but supple build, tight ass, dirty blonde hair that only behaves when it’s tied up, and those always expressive bluish-gray eyes. She’d rather have Adora on her knees in front of her any day, would rather see the girl she fell in love with bringing her pleasure, falling apart beneath her as they both lose control.

But she knows how much She-Ra means to Adora, and this was Adora’s idea in the first place and Adora rarely gets…experimental. Role-playing is still a bit new to them. She’ll play along for now.

“Well, I have a wonder here just _waiting_ to be worked.”

She receives a laugh for that snark, and she can’t help but reciprocate. She-Ra lifts a hand to her face, trying to conceal the laughter. She takes a deep breath, exhales, and tries once more to return to the lewd confidence she was wearing earlier. It doesn’t entirely work, Catra notes. There’s too much mirth in those eyes.

“At this rate Adora will be back before we even get started,” she says, tail swinging casually behind her.

“Right, Right. I’m sorry,” She-Ra says, closing the distance between them. “Can’t let her cut in on what’s _mine_ ,” she growls while reaching around to cup Catra’s ass, and Catra happily falls into her embrace with a pleased mewl.

Gently, as if she’s some fragile thing, She-Ra lowers them both to the ground. Catra arches her back, shrugging out of the robe completely. She-Ra trails a large, gentle hand up her thigh, pulling Catra's leg around her waist as she leans down to capture her mouth. For a long moment they do nothing more but kiss and writhe against each other, scrambling to get closer to each other even on the ground. Catra’s hands slide across She-Ra’s back, her claws extending just enough to make her groan against Catra’s lips. But she can’t feel flesh, and that frustrates her.

“Mmph, naked,” she huffs, pulling away from the kiss. She-Ra stares down in confusion, panting. “Get naked, idiot,” she chuckles, leaning up for another kiss.

She-Ra makes a noise of understanding, and suddenly she’s enveloped in a harsh glow that Catra can _feel_ , even with her eyes closed. When the glow subsides, Catra cracks her eyes open once more, and is treated to the sight of a deliciously naked She-Ra.

She reaches up to caress one of those beautiful breasts, wanting to squeeze them and kiss them all over like she usually does, but one of She-Ra’s hands captures both of hers in her grip, pinning them to the ground.

Catra squeaks in surprise when the other hand reaches up her dress, moving to pinch and tease one of the nipples underneath.

“So tell me, kitten,” She-Ra says under her breath. Catra, writhing in pleasure underneath her ministrations, only has enough presence of mind to quirk a brow at her. But then She-Ra’s fingers pinch once more at the supple flesh, and she hisses sharply. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“Hah…Adora,” Catra purrs, rolling her head back to expose her neck. Just as she predicted, She-Ra’s tongue darts out to wet her lips. Her eyes are fraught with conflict, likely even more turned on by the declaration but realizing how out of character it is.

One hand tightens on Catra’s wrists, while the other stops playing with her nipples. Catra whines, giving her most adorable pout in protest.

“Try again, kitten,” She-Ra says. Her fingers dance atop Catra’s tummy, moving lower and lower, until they’re teasing the spot right above Catra’s sex. “I want to hear you cry my name as you come undone.”

Catra bites her bottom lip, lifting her hips in encouragement, but the hand stays fixed in place, stroking her fur with no indication that it plans to move lower. She huffs, ears flattening at the smug look on the other woman’s face, and she knows she has no other choice. If you want She-Ra to give you what you want, then you have to play nice.

“S-She-Ra…please,” she whispers, bucking her hips again. She-Ra’s breath hitches, and the fingers on Catra’s tummy twitch.

“Say it again,” She-Ra whispers after leaning down to peck Catra’s forehead. “Say my name.”

The fingers move this time, inching lower to trace the outline of Catra’s folds. 

“Mmm, fuck! _She-Ra_ …” Catra moans loudly.

“That’s right, baby,” She-Ra pants, pushing the fabric aside to rub soft, deliberate circles over Catra’s clit. Lewd squelching noises and Catra’s desperate puffs of breath fill the space around them, their melodic quality joined only by the sound of rushing water. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Adora never makes you this wet, does she?”

“Nngh,” Catra bites her lip, shaking her head. Adora’s fingers press harder, her middle finger sneaking down to hover above Catra’s entrance. It dips lower, and is instantly engulfed in a pool of her girlfriend’s arousal.

“Does she?” She-Ra presses breathlessly. Catra sneaks a glance at the naked goddess, noticing her own arousal dripping down her thighs. She shudders hard with a moan.

“No,” Catra whimpers. “Not like you.”

“That’s right,” She-Ra nods, finally releasing Catra’s hands to palm at her own sex. Catra takes this opportunity to readjust herself, scooting closer and spreading her legs wider. “But I’ll bet you still need more, don’t you? You’re so insatiable, kitten. You just need to be bent over and fucked hard like you deserve.”

“Yes!” Catra gasps, gripping her own thighs as a single finger finally enters her. It’s not the stretch she wants, but She-Ra is always so achingly gentle with her now. She’ll take all precautions to avoid hurting Catra.

Catra grinds against it, purring happily, her tail twining around She-Ra’s arm. She closes one eye as she grinds, but keeps the other open to watch She-Ra pleasure herself. Catra notices that she’s already thrusting two fingers into herself at a rather rough pace, and Catra feels horribly jealous. She needs to be fucked like that.

“More,” she growls, leaning up on her arms. “Adora knows to fuck me harder than this.”

Everything stops. Catra has half a mind to yowl, but looking into She-Ra’s eyes steals her breath. Her eyes are so stern, almost cold, and Catra shivers as they narrow shrewdly. 

“Is that…a complaint?” The fingers are removed, slipping out of Catra and outside her underwear once more. “You know better, kitten. I’m not Adora, and I’m not going to take your defiance. As long as we meet, I’m in charge.”

Catra knows what Adora’s doing, knows that she’s about to suggest punishment. Catra’s _so_ ready for it.

“I’m sorry,” she purrs, stretching lazily beneath She-Ra. “I’m just a bad kitty. I can’t help it.”

“You are a bad kitty,” She-Ra snickers, grabbing Catra’s waist with her hands and pulling her up. Catra happily slings her arms over She-Ra’s shoulders, meeting her for several long, passionate kisses. Catra hums against those familiar lips, and she knows the way they look at each other when they separate is far too soft. “But that’s nothing a little _spanking_ won’t fix.”

Catra feels her entire being tremble with excitement. Spanking is something they’ve talked about before, but Adora has apparently never felt comfortable initiating it…until now.

She-Ra pulls Catra back into her arms as she strips her, pulling off Catra’s underwear and tossing them aside carelessly. Catra shrugs out of the nightdress, letting it fall off her body, and finally there’s no barriers in the way – they meet skin to skin. She-Ra readjusts herself, shifting Catra around as well until she’s bent over She-Ra’s lap, her pert ass sticking up in the air.

Catra’s tail swishes from side to side, and she bites the inside of her cheek as finger runs up the crease of her ass before stroking the base of her tail. Her tail’s always been sensitive, and she seizes up as She-Ra continues to finger the spot.

“Is this okay?” her lover whispers, and Catra nods, swallowing. Wiggling her rear, she shoots a coy smile over her shoulder.

“You feel so good. But I really want to feel more. Please,” she says, smiling as sweetly as possible.

“Sorry baby, but you’re going to take what I give you,” She-Ra says, sounding both firm and loving. A hand reaches up to caress Catra’s face, but then it moves to her breasts, tweaking a nipple as the other hand rubs up and down her bottom languidly. Catra takes a deep breath, preparing herself.

And then… _SMACK._

“S-SHE-RA!” Catra cries out. “A-Again. Stars, baby, do it again!”

_SMACK._

“Y-Yessss,” she moans, tail lashing ecstatically. She feels a wetness underneath her, and nearly feels compelled to cum when she realizes it’s not coming from her, but rather from the woman spanking her. “You like this, don’t you?” she purrs. “You like making me a good kitty?”

_SMACK._

She-Ra’s hand caresses her ass, soothing the angry red marks.

“My good kitty,” she gasps, sliding a finger down Catra’s slit.

“Yours,” Catra yelps, as the finger finally enters her again. “Now fuck me hard and fast, baby. Make me good! I wanna be good for you so bad,” she sobs, writhing atop She-Ra’s lap. She-Ra growls and Catra grits her teeth when two fingers slide into her, filling her up the way she needs.

Catra knows the noises coming out of her mouth are filthy, but they match She-Ra’s in both pitch and frequency. Before long, it becomes impossible to assign each little scream, gasp, or whimper to a single person. The sounds echo throughout the hollow, and Catra feels the pressure inside her build and build as She-Ra’s thick fingers thrust in and out of her dripping sex.

“Adora wishes she could have this pussy,” She-Ra laughs breathlessly, sounding close to the edge herself. “But it’s mine. Tell me it’s mine, baby.”

“It’s yours, She-Ra,” Catra responds with a squeak. “You’re fucking it so damn good.”

“My pussy,” She-Ra reaffirms, thumbing Catra’s clit as the other girl finally comes apart beneath her. “Come hard for me, kitten!”

Catra does yowl then, so loud that everyone back at Bright Moon can probably hear them. She’s too distracted by the pleasurable buzzing throughout her entire body, and she feels herself drool as she collapses across She-Ra’s lap. Her brain has turned to gelatin and her body feels about the same, and she thinks her ears are ringing – or maybe that’s just Adora screaming as she cums? It’s impossible to tell.

There’s another glow as She-Ra transforms back into Adora, and if Catra weren’t so drained she’d take this opportunity to admire her naked girlfriend. As it is, she feels content to just pull one of Adora’s limp arms over her naked form, feeling the other girl spoon her from behind. Everything is so warm and soothing and pleasant, and Catra smiles to herself as the purring starts up again.

“How was that?” Adora asks after several moments, placing a soft kiss behind Catra’s ear. “I didn’t go too far with the spanking, right?”

“Not at all,” Catra says, swallowing thickly. “It was…really good, actually. I’d kinda like to do it again.”

A happy hum, and then Adora nuzzles into her hair.

“I’m glad.”

“And I’m glad you’re back from your ‘run’,” Catra smirks, reaching a hand behind her to slide up Adora’s thigh. “Because now I can top the hell out of you.”

Adora chokes on a groan as Catra rolls on top of her. But her expression of shocked arousal turns into something sweeter, more tender, as Catra leans down to peck her nose.

“Ready when you are,” Adora grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not sure how I feel about this one! But I hope you enjoyed it. :D 
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter!: @catrahuntress


End file.
